The Cullens Meet Titanic
by sunnie3595
Summary: What if Edward Cullen and his family boarded the Titanic in 1912? Are Jack and Rose in for a surprise when the Titanic sinks? Is better then it sounds. PLEASE R&R!If u don't know 'Titanic' it is almost the real movie! You will understand better if u read!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Since Edward was turned into a vampire in 1908, why not have him take a voyage on the Titanic? Hummmn? So what do you say? Dare to give it a try. Enter the brass ship…..) (Lol)**

**RPOV**

"All aboard!" The captain shouted as the passengers began to load onto the new ship, the Titanic. It could hold about 2000 people and the finest people went to America. I happened to see some lower class people, thinking, "Maybe they're the servants, but if they're the passengers, that would be even better!"

"Rose, dear, come along," my mother said to me as I gawked at the ship above us from our limo.

My mother stepped out of the cap, followed by my horrible fiancée, Cal. I followed them onto the loading deck. It was fantastic to see such a huge ship of dreams, the ship that shall never sink.

**JPOV**

"Fabrizio, come on! We'll miss the ship!!" I shouted at my Italiano friend, as I ran to the decks of the ship full of dreams, the Titanic.

"I am coming! Is hard to run among zee peoples here!" he shouted back at me as we zigzagged among the people boarding the ship and saying sorrowful good-byes. I turned to see him running among women and children and grandparents and parents yelling to the people on deck. Some of these people were dressed very nicely. Damn, I thought. Upper class.

I turned back around not to feel like my face was bursting open and fell backwards. I fell onto my back and head. Hard.

"Owww," I complained sitting up, to be hit in the back of my head by last minute boarders.

"Excuse me sir," said a rough man's voice. " Would you mind where you're going?"

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah. Sorry sir."

Wait, I would recognize that voice anywhere. The figure turned around to face me. Roughly built, lanky man, with golden puddle eyes and dark bronze hair.

"Jack? Is that you? Jack Dawson?" The figure stuck his hand out. I grabbed for it and he pulled me up.

"Edward? Cullen?"

"Hell yeah. What are you doing here?" he asked me as I dusted myself off.

"Running into people."

"Yeah, well clean the shit out of your eyes then man," he said as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

I had known Edward for about 3 years, since I had come to England.

"Yeah, well unlike some people who can afford a bath in a golden bathtub," I said as I stepped out of his hug.

The horn was hardly yanked by the captain, five short times. "Shit," I muttered. "Are you boarding?" I asked Edward.

He smiled at me. "Of course you knucklehead. Why do you think I have these tickets?"

"Alright," I said as I clapped his hand. "See you on board."

People cried and shouted as the captain pulled the whistle again.

"Yes," He said to me. "See you there."

I ran to the top deck as fast as I could. The ship crew were just folding the crossing boards up as I huffed and puffed my way to them.

"Hey," I shouted out of breath. "I've got a ticket!"

"Me too," Fabrizio shouted over my shoulder.

"Hey man, great to see you make it."

"It was a journey on all of it's own," He chuckled.

I laughed.

"Hey Bill!" shouted the man folding up the boards. "Check to make sure that they're tickets are valid."

"Got ya!" shouted the man in an Irish accent.

"Names?" He asked us as he made his way to us.

"Jack Dawson." I said handing him my ticket.

"And you?" he asked Fabrizio. He took his ticket.

He just continued to laugh, then he began to huff and puff again.

"Never 'min that!" the man said. "Look valid enough to me Jimmio!" he shouted at the man on deck.

He grunted. "Alright. Let 'em aboard."

"Yes!" I screamed at Fabrizio as I jumped up and hugged him. He did the same to me.

The cross boards were let out back to the ground and the man that read our tickets said, "Have a 'good trip then men!" He turned to the crowd. "ALL ABOARD!" he shouted again. He turned back to us and smiled. "Well don't stand ther' then! We hav' a schedule you's know's. Enjoy your trip," he tipped his hat. "An' America!" He laughed.

"Whoo hoo!!!!!!" I shouted as me and Fabrizio ran onto the deck.

"The America here we's come!" Fabrizio shouted as we looked back on all of the people on the shore.

_Finally, _I thought. _Something went well in my life for the very first time!_

**(A/N: Sorry it's kinda short! I had it fresh in my mind and it's 11:30 at night and ... woah!! 12 AM! Happy Tuesday!!! hahaha. Anyway, I didn't want to forget it and this is my 2nd fanfic. **

**If you don't like this one, check out :**_ Only Time Can Tell. _T**hanks! Please Read and REview! It really means a lot to me!!!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm kinda sleepy '0')**

**EPOV**  
I caught up with Carlisle and Esme as soon as we boarded the Titanic. We were going to meet the newest members of our family there: Alice and Jasper.

"Edward," Esme, my loving mother asked me. "Who was that boy that nearly ran you over?"

"Remember mum," I said, sitting on the bed that was now our new room. A crewman had just escorted my family, consisting of Esme and Carlisle _(my "foster- parents")_ and Rosalie and Emmett _(my "adopted siblings")_. "Jack Dawson? WE met him at that pub last fall."

"Yeah," Emmett said, walking in, escorting Rosalie to a chair. She sat down. "The man that tried to get us drunk, while he was the intoxicated one. Vampires can't get drunk!"

Did I forget to mention that my family are vampires? I probably did. I seem to forget that quite often. Even with my amazing memory, I cannot seem to remember_…… certain things. Before I was changed.  
_

We are NOT vampires like Dracula! We drink animal's blood. And in case you're wondering who we'll survive the trip, we can swim, no heart, not lungs, no need to breathe. We can swim for ages at a time, without a struggle or obstacles. We have teeth, sharper and thicker than a razor blade, nails, and super-human strength.

Enough about our type.

I can read minds. Any one of anytime. Of any race. Of any age. Of any day.

"Edward," Esme called to me, halfway out the door. "We are going to go meet the DeWitt Buckators. Then go meet our new additions. Coming honey?" She asked Carlisle.

"No dear," He shook his blonde head. "I must get to the infirmary. They need all the help that they can get."

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll look like a fool without you."

Carlisle walked over to her. "I was a fool before you." He smiled and slowly kissed her passionately.

I looked away. I hated love.

I have no one of my own.

Maybe this DeWitt Buckator family may have a chance for me at finding my own……

**(A/N: APOLOGIES!!!!!! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! My mom is yelling at me and tellng me to get off the computer and it's pretty later.**

**ILY! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**I'LL WRITE MORE SOON!!!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Wow People! I am sooooo sorry I haven't written in forever! How do you think this story is gonna turn out?? Edward and Rose? The classic Jack and Rose? Some other random people in love?**

**Stay tuned! You'll find out!)**

JPOV

As Fabrizio and I made our way to our room, we soaked in all of the fanciful things on the ship.

It's grand interior, it's grand decorations, and it's fine grand people.

We made our way to the lower deck and met up with the room mates that would NOT be able to talk to us because they spoke some European language.

We went to the main desk area and grabbed a map of the ship.

I looked up and shouted, "Edward! Emmett! What's cracking guys?" and shook both of their hands.

"Same old, same old," Emmett said.

"Ahem!" a female voice rang out.

_Ahh, _I thought. _My favorite person. _

Edward chuckled. "Oh alright Rose," he said. "He remembers you!"

"Rosalie," I lingered on the word. "How are you."

"Just lovely street rat," she shot back.

"Just as sassy as ever," I muttered. "You picked a goooood girl, Em!" I said as I raised my voice.

"Yup and she's all mine!" He smiled and leaned over and kissed her lovingly.

Fabrizio made a sickening face.

I sighed. "Oh come on guys! Get a room!" I complained.

Rosalie stopped abruptly. "We can't." she said. "We are going to meet some very important people and you….."

"Can feel free to join us!" Edward finished.

"Who are you meeting?" I asked.

"The Dewitt-Buckators," Esme replied coming around a corner.

"Esme!" I exclaimed and went to go hug her. "How's the family?" I asked.

"Suck up," Rosalie muttered.

I stepped away from Esme's embrace.

"Rosalie, respect him and his friend," Edward said defensively.

"Yeah blondie! RESPECT!" I said back.

**(A/N; HAHa sound familiar?)**

"Well Jack," Esme told me. "Feel free to join us."

"I will. Thanks for the offer." I said shaking her hand.

"Do you need some clean clothes?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. "How rude!"

I looked down at my shirt. I had been wearing it for days at a time. "Yeah," I told them. "It would be a change to my wardrobe." I looked at Rosalie's disgusted face. "And a relief to the blondie."

Rosalie looked so pissed off at the moment that I could put bacon on her and it would go up in flames.

"Alright then," Edward sighed. "Follow me to my room and I can lend you and Mr…"

"Fabrizio," Fabrizio replied.

"Some clean outfits." Edward finished.

"I bet they wouldn't mind…." Emse said. "Two extra guests."

After Edward gave us some 'presentable' clothes, we headed to the main ball room and met the other Cullens around the doorway.

"Well, well, well," Esme said." You boys clean up well."

I coughed. "Excuse me," I said. "Men."

Rosalie made a choking sound and I snickered.

"Well, lets not keep them waiting." Emmett said.

"The main ballroom was red and gold all around. Red tables, gold chairs, red walls, gold waiters.

_Amazing_, I thought. _Brilliant. _

"_Hello all!" A woman's voice greeted. "Long time no see!"_

"_Yes," said a young woman's voice. "Indeed."_

_I looked away from the room and almost passed out and hyperventilated at the same time. _

_There stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life._

_I exhaled. "Day-um."_

_Edward lowly chuckled and everyone looked toward him. Even the beautiful woman. My cheeks turned fire red and felt burning hot. Embarrassment……. I thought. Learn how to control it. _

_I diverted my gaze down and my blonde hair shagged in front of my face. _

_The older woman who spoke first came forward. "And who are these two…. Em….. Lovely characters?"_

_I looked up and smiled. "Why, I'm Jack Dawson. Put her there." I said and stuck my hand out._

_She smiled forcingly. "Charmed."_

"_And this is Fabrizio," I said pointing to my partner in crime. He waved happily and smiled._

"_He doesn't talk?" she asked._

"_His English isn't very…" I pondered, thinking of an impressive word. "well." It was as good as it comes._

"_I see," she said gazing me up and down. "At least you clean up well."_

"_Yes, thanks to my friend Edward because," Edward elbowed me in the gut. "Ow!"_

"_His home had been in a fire," Edward cut in. "And lost most of his belongings."_

"_Oh," the older woman's face fell. "I'm so sorry to hear." He face became more caring. "At least you are on the grandest ship," she continued._

"_Yes, I said. "With all grand people."_

"_Ah," she said. "Flattering."_

_I shied away, not wanting to open my mouth anymore._

"_Cullens!" the woman's accomplice exclaimed. "It's been forever!"_

"_Cal," Emmett said shaking his hand. _

_Rosalie only nodded._

_Each person greeted themselves to the Cullens and me and Fabrizio moved ourselves to the end of the line._

_Then the amazingly beautiful red haired young woman shook hands with Fabrizio. "Nice to make your acquaintance."_

"_As for the fishes, it is a wonderful day," Fabrizio said. Now as his separated brother, I knew his English was beyond any man's expectations. The only thing you couldn't understand was his accent. The woman made a disgusted face. _

_Now is my chance, I thought._

"_I'm sorry," I apologized to the woman as she looked over to me. "His English isn't the best."_

_She smiled. "As I can tell," she said. "And you are…."_

"_Jack," I said. "Jack Dawson." She walked closer to me and stuck out her hand. I gentle clasped it and bent down to kiss it, not to break our gaze. _

"_And you are?" I asked._

"_Rose Dewitt-Buckator," she said quickly._

"_Rose, I should say you look lovely tonight," I said straightening up._

"_Why thank you," she said that smiled. _

"_I shall see you later," I said. _

"_Maybe save a dance for me?" she asked._

"_I would be pleasured," I said and we both bowed. She smiled and walked away._

"_Woah," I exhaled._

"_You're in business," Fabrizio said and slapped me on the back. _


End file.
